1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the general trends towards decreasing sizes in electronic products equipped with semiconductor packages, such as communication equipment and computers, etc., there is active research under way on reducing the sizes of the semiconductor packages without diminishing their functionality. Such semiconductor packages may include several lands formed on one side, to which solder balls may be fused on, providing a function as terminals for signal input/output.
In particular, the ball grid array semiconductor device refers to an arrangement in which a chip is electrically connected with a next level package, such as a PCB, etc., by way of solder balls distributed over a two-dimensional plane in an array. Using the ball grid array, it is possible to implement a semiconductor device that provides high electrical performance as well as superb thermal properties.
With continuing increases in density, there is a greater demand for multi-stack structures, and with increases in the number of semiconductor chips mounted, so also is the number of I/O connection terminals increasing. Therefore, there is a growing need for fine-pitch bumps and uniform solder balls.
Also, in order to implement high-density, ultra-thin packages, the packages are being produced with lower thicknesses. This can increase the likelihood of bending in the package board, and can present difficulties in determining how the board is to be handled during the manufacturing process. As such, there is a need for a manufacturing method with which bending may be avoided.